El mejor regalo
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Minato, y kushina no sabe que regalarle. Preguntandole a Minato que quiere, descubre que lo que quiere no es algo que a ella le guste mucho "Maldito seas Minato 'ttebane"


**El mejor regalo.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

Kushina Uzumaki nunca se había sentido tan frustrada en su vida.

En unos días seria el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo: Minato Namikaze. Y ella quería que su regalo fuera el mejor de todos.

Pero su duda era, ¿Qué regalarle?

El año pasado le había regalado un conjunto de ropa (con calzoncillos incluidos). Se sintió tan avergonzada, aunque el afirmaba que le había gustado mucho. Pero para ella no era suficiente, ¡quería regalarle algo muy especial! ¡Algo que recordara toda su vida!

No solo quería dárselo por ser su mejor amigo, sino también por haberla rescatado de aquellos ninjas de Kumogakure. Pero su cerebro no quería funcionar, no se le ocurría nada, ¡Nada de nada!

Enojada, Kushina mordió la punta del lápiz con fuerza. Su mirada estaba clavada en la pequeña libretita en sus manos. Ahí escribía las opciones que tenía para regalarle.

_Posibles regalos:_

_1. Porta-Shuriken _

_2. sandalias ninja_

_3. Ropa_

_4. Darle una carta_

_5. Cantarle_

_6. Un pastel_

_7. invitarle a comer ramen por una semana._

_8. limpiar su apartamento por un mes_

_9. ayudarlo a huir de sus fans_

La pelirroja miro con molestia la lista. ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía regalarle al rubio? ¡Jodido cerebro! Podía pensar en nuevas bromas, ¿pero no podía pensar en un buen regalo? ¡Eso era el colmo!

Insatisfecha, analizo la lista una y otra vez, descartando sus opciones.

La numero uno no podía ser. Él ya tenía varios Porta-Shuriken.

La número dos tampoco. Cuando lo visito a su departamento pudo ver que tenía varias sandalias guardadas.

La número tres ya la había utilizado, y no la volvería a usar. Había sentido mucha vergüenza esa vez.

La número cuatro le daba mucha flojera. Si ni siquiera podía ayudar a hacer el reporte de sus misiones, mucho menos podría hacer una carta.

La número cinco era un poco vergonzosa. Admitía que tenía buena voz, pero definitivamente no iba a cantar enfrente de todos en la fiesta, ni mucho menos enfrente de los amargados de Hiashi y Fugaku-baka.

La seis era posible, pero no sabía si alguien más iba a llevar un pastel. Así que hasta que no supiera con certeza la opción quedaba descartada.

La siete le sonaba bien, el rubio gustaba del ramen. Pero lamentablemente su _querido_ tío no le había mandado nada de dinero, y el de sus misiones no le alcanzaba más que para subsistir y comprar un poco de ramen.

La ocho, ¡Ja! Si ni siquiera ella era capaz de limpiar el suyo propio. ¿Limpiar el de Minato? ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

La nueve, bueno, ella siempre lo ayudaba, así que prácticamente no contaba.

Exasperada, revolvió su cabello.

-Maldito cerebro. – mascullo entre dientes. - ¡¿Por qué no puedes pensar en algo mejor, 'ttebane?

-¿Kushina? – llamo una voz femenina.

La pelirroja volteo a ver a una pelinegra parada tras de sí. Sus ojos negros la miraban con curiosidad.

-Ah, Hola Mikoto. – saludo sin ánimos.

-¿Qué te sucede? Faltaste a la práctica con Tsunade-sensei y ¡no has ido a comer ramen! – exclamo. Kushina suspiro cansadamente. - ¿Te sucede algo?

Kushina volvió a suspirar. – El cumpleaños de Minato es el próximo Sábado, ¡Y no tengo la menor idea de que regalarle! – chillo desesperada.

Mikoto alzo la ceja. Se acercó un poco más a Kushina y le arrebato la libreta de las manos. Analizando la lista, empezó a reír en voz baja, haciendo que Kushina la fulminara con la mirada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, 'ttebane? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que me sorprende que intentes hacer algo lindo por Minato. – confeso la pelinegra entre risas. – Además, las ideas que escribiste no son muy buenas que digamos.

Kushina suspiro.

-Lose, pero no pude pensar en nada más. Además quiero que este año su regalo sea especial…

-Kushina… - llamo la pelinegra.

-¿Recuerdas el regalo que le di el años pasado? ¡Fue un asco!

-Kushina…

-Él me dijo que le gustaba, pero yo estoy segura de que no era así!

-oh, Kushina…

-Minato siempre es amable con migo, ha soportado mis maltratos y mis ofensas y nunca me ha dicho algo…

-kushinaaaa… - canturreo la pelinegra.

-y…y… también me salvo de aquellos ninjas de Kumogakure ¿recuerdas? ¡Y yo solo se lo agradecí! Debí hacer algo más por el…

-¡Ku-shi-na!

-Por eso debo hacer que este regalo sea el mejor de todo, para demostrarle que me importa y que le agradezco de corazón que me haya salvado, y…

-¡KUSHINA UZUMAKI! – gruño la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿quieres guardar silencio? Ya me duele la cabeza… - se quejó Mikoto. Su amiga si que era muy parlanchina a veces.

-Lo siento. – dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Mikoto la miro. – Sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. – dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿En serio? ¡¿Cuál? – cuestiono emocionada.

-Pregúntale que quiere de regalo. – aconsejo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Kushina tenía un tic en el ojo.

-¡Pero qué clase de mierda de idea es esa! ¡Se supone que tengo que sorprenderlo 'ttebane! – chillo Kushina.

-Pero es más fácil que estar rompiéndote la cabeza, Kushina. – razono Mikoto. – deberías pensarlo, puede que al final, tanto tu como Minato queden muy feliz por el regalo. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosas.

Kushina solo vio como Mikoto se iba. El tono en su voz la había dejado confundida. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo que ella no?

-Agg, no tengo tiempo para esto. – gruño.

Se levantó y se fue del bosque. Tal vez si daba une vuelta por las tiendas encontrara algo que regalarle al rubio.

.

.

Minato paseaba por la aldea de Konoha con tranquilidad. Era agradable poder caminar tranquilamente sin tener a sus fans detrás de él. Como el sábado seria su cumpleaños, las chicas se encontraban demasiado ocupadas comprando regalos como para perseguirlo. Lo cual agradecía de sobremanera.

-¡Minato-kun! – llamo una voz conocida para él.

El rubio miro al frente. Una pelirroja venia corriendo rápidamente hacia él.

-Hola Kushina. – saludo con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se detuvo frente a él, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

-¿Estas feliz? – pregunto ella cuando recupero el aliento.

-¿eh?

-que si estas feliz, ya sabes, tus fans no te persiguen.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Es agradable no tener que estar escondiéndose de ellas. – rio Minato. – Es un alivio que estén ocupadas buscándome regalos, así puedo pasar unos días sin ellas detrás de mí.

-jejje si, debe ser un alivio. – hizo una pausa. – oye Minato, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Seguro. – dijo extrañado. Ella normalmente nunca pedía preguntar algo, simplemente lo hacía.

-bueno, ahora que estamos hablando de regalos. Emmm… me preguntaba si…

-Kushina, solo pregúntame. – pidió Minato.

Kushina apretó los labios. Sabía que se estaba comportando de forma rara, pero no podía evitarlo. Después de dar vueltas por toda Konoha sin hallar nada bueno, decidió probar la idea de su amiga, ¿nada perdía intentándolo, no?

Sacando valor, pregunto.

-¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara?

Minato pestañeo, confundido.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, es que no sé qué darte y quería saber que te gustaría que te diera 'ttebane. – tanteo la pelirroja.

Minato solo rio.

-Cualquier cosa que me des está bien Kushina. – dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Pero yo quiero regalarte algo que te guste 'ttebane! – rezongó haciendo puchero.

Suspirando, el rubio se acercó a la pelirroja.

-Lo que tú me regales estará bien. – La pelirroja inflo los cachetes. – pero si quieres darme algo que en verdad me guste…

Kushina asintió con energía.

-¡Dime que quieres y te lo daré!

-¿Estas segura de que me lo darás? – cuestiono Minato

Kushina volvió a asentir con seguridad.

-Bien. – Minato se acercó al odio de la menor (Recuerden que Kushina es más bajita que Minato) y le susurro algo al oído.

Cuando termino, se separó de ella un poco sonrojado pero sonriendo mucho.

-Eso es lo que quiero como regalo, ¡Nos vemos Kushina! – salió corriendo, dejando atrás a un shockeada pelirroja.

Kushina no se lo podía creer. ¡¿En verdad él quería que le diera _eso _como regalo?

-Maldito seas Minato, 'ttebane. – maldijo en voz baja.

Ni modo, ahora tendría que dárselo. Si él lo quería ella se lo iba a dar, aunque no le gustara mucho la idea.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Este será un one-shot que constara solo de dos caps.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos **

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
